


Narsusus'es shawl

by octahedr0n



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M, XD, gievetime: 2 seconds, oh worm?, shawls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octahedr0n/pseuds/octahedr0n
Summary: joke fic move along





	Narsusus'es shawl

**Author's Note:**

> who tf is arslant

It was a shawl. That’s exactly what it was, despite Narsus’ subtle protests. Daryun was no expert on the many different types of clothing in this world and their uses or lack thereof like Gieve but at the very least, he knew what a shawl was. He never meant it in a negative way, and he didn’t think Narsus received it as such but as always, he never knew what he was thinking. 

Nevertheless, it was a nice blue. 

Or so he thought anyway. Narsus kept himself well, near impeccable condition and it was a given that the standard extended to his clothes. But with all the constant outfit changes, he always came back to the shawl, as if returning home to something with a little more comfort than his sword. It was a little worn, Daryun noted. Soft baby blue, frayed just so at the edges, but cared for. Thinking on it, he had never seen Narsus anything but caring for most of his clothes, the shawl especially. Always folded in the same four swift movements, placed lengthwise, halved thrice over, and finished with a gentle smoothing of any wrinkles. 

He noticed more than he wanted to think about. 

It was not as if the others were careless with their things, it was just..........Narsus. The way he just...........was.

 

Daryun struggled for words. 

 

This was not new in the slightest, but this time he actually........cared. Wanted words that did Narsus’ very presence the justice it deserved. Every time he finished folding that shawl, left hand smoothing away any imperfections in his work, his hair would always fall over his face, and every single time, he’d softly move it over his right ear with a few fingers, showcasing the usually obscure right side of his face. 

He never had the courage to ask Narsus about any of this, about the shawl or the use of his non dominant hand for this near daily routine, which was laughable at best. A so called warrior and protector, unable to ask the man who was always beside him in battle about a simple shawl. But also, he figured if he ever did gather his wits and ask, Narsus might smile as he always did when questions cut a little too close. Daryun was not so socially skilled that he was able to change the current of conversation away from himself but he understood. 

A low breeze, heavily scented with gaudy and frankly useless perfume settled by him, alerting him to an incoming irritation.

“You’re staring again.”

 

Daryun did not appreciate the amusement in Gieve’s voice, nor did he appreciate the light snort that came after he adjusted himself to a less conspicuous position but he took the advice regardless.

Gieve smiled.

 

“What would you do without me?”

 

Daryun only huffed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic uwu! XD. no flames pls, im still vewwy new XD  
> Also i didnt wiki anything or watch anything or read anything of arslan so dont ask me about it pls like commnet and subscwibe XD


End file.
